


Perfect World

by LectorEl



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, crossposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorEl/pseuds/LectorEl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something from my drafts folder, cleaned up and edited. Preboot-reboot fusion, mildly serious ridiculousness, where Talia and Damian are alive, Tim is overworking himself out of misguided desire to give Bruce some time with his son, and Red Robin #1-13ish are canon, and Ra’s continues to be both creepy, ignorant of the idea of ‘personal space’ and overly interested in Tim’s life. (Also, I’m 80% sure Ra’s and Bruce are engaged in some sort of brain breaking flirtation off screen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect World

“Detective,” Ra’s said warmly, not rising from his seat on Tim’s sofa. Tim held back a sigh. It was far, far too long a day to be dealing with Ra’s on top of everything else.

“What do you want, Ra’s?” Tim asked, allowing his exhaustion to bleed the emotion from his voice. Even to his own ears, his voice was disturbingly blank. Worry seemed to flash across Ra’s’ face, quickly enough that Tim wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it or not.

“A truce,” Ra’s said, rising from his seat. He offered Tim his hand. “Your mentor and I are in conflict, but that need not include you.”

Tim stared at his hand blankly, and then looked up at Ra’s. “Why would you bother? I’ll help Bruce if he asks.”

That’s not even getting into the fact that last Tim had heard – which was, admittedly, back before the recent resurgence in gang violence, the mess with Damian, and that new trio of triplet supervillians had started causing trouble – Ra’s and Bruce were almost getting along. He’d thought the mutual good feelings after Bruce helped Talia throw off the Jericho-spirits that’d tried to make her commit filicide would have lasted a little longer.

Maybe it was because Talia had decided to move in with Bruce last – week? No later than the last month, anyway. Ra’s was a possessive bastard at the best of times.

“You’re burning yourself out, Detective.” Ra’s caught Tim’s hand in his own, turning it over to reveal the spotty white discoloration of his nails, and the cracked cuticles. “Look at what you’ve done to yourself. Have you always been so terrible at self care?”

"Is there any answer I can give that will make you back off?” Tim asked, voice more amused than annoyed. He coughed, and hurried on. “We’re enemies. You should be grateful.”

“Timothy…” Ra’s cupped Tim’s shoulder. “You have such potential. It would be a waste to see it follow you to the grave.” Tim knew he’d spent far, far too long among the league, because that really should have seemed threatening. Not amusing.

“And what would you get out of this 'truce’, Ra’s?” Tim asked. Ra’s thought of himself a benign manipulator, but 'manipulator’ was the key word there.

“The satisfaction of seeing you reach your twenties,” Ra’s said, tone bone dry. Tim’s lips quirked upwards.

“Such a philanthropist.”

“It’s a terrible flaw of mine.”

Tim cracked first, glancing away and snickering. “I don’t trust you, Ra’s.” The problem was that he didn’t trust Ra’s the way he didn’t trust Jason. It was far, far too easy to fall into the habit of thinking of Ra’s like he was another vigilante, someone to be disagreed with on methods but not considered an _enemy_.

“Allow me to prove myself, then.” Ra’s reached out, and tucked one of Tim’s long bangs behind his ear.

Tim sighed. “Fine, Ra’s. I don’t have the energy to argue with you.”

“All the more reason to accept my offer.” Ra’s held up a hand. “Merely consider it, Timothy. As long as you do not act against me directly, I will give you no trouble.”

“I’ll consider it.” Tim closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and exhaling. “Please leave.”

“Of course.” Ra’s squeezed his shoulder, and released his hold on Tim. He picked up his cloak from where it hung over the back of the couch, and pulled it on. “I suggest you get some rest, detective. You look like you haven’t slept in a week.”

“I’ve got patrol tonight,” Tim said, before his brain caught up with his mouth. Why was he explaining himself to Ra’s?

The look Ra’s gave him was deeply unimpressed. “I’ll have my men cover for you. I have no doubt you would trip and fall to your death in the state you’re in.” He swept out the door before Tim could protest. Tim stared after him for several stunned moments. He knew he shouldn’t trust Ra’s. He knew it was a terrible idea. But god, the thought of actually sleeping…Ra’s was right in his guess. Tim hadn’t slept at all this week. The temptation was overwhelming.

“Bruce is going to kill me if he notices,” Tim muttered. Then he started stripping out of his business suit. Bed. He was going to bed _now_ , and he’d feel bad about it in the morning. He stumbled into his bedroom just as he was kicking off his shoes, tossed his belt and shirt aside, and collapsed on the bed. He was finally going to sleep, and nothing was going to stop him. Tim closed his eyes, and let his exhaustion suck him under.


End file.
